Strauss Sibling One-Shots
by Flashingfawn11
Summary: Mira loves him but doesn't tell anyone. Elfman doesn't know if he should make a move or stay out of her way like everyone else does. Lisanna is just jealous enough to flirt with someone else. Will any of them be happy or will they find their lovers?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I haven't updated my other story in a while but don't worry, it's coming! Hope you like these one-shots! I have two more for Elfman and Lisanna which will come within the next two days so be ready and please leave reviews! It makes me happy. Also constructive criticism is nice! Have a great day 3**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the Fairy Tail guild hall this Saturday morning as Mira, the guilds bartender and motherly figure, wiped glasses behind the bar. The whitette had planned on doing a little shopping today but Makarov had a surprise meeting so she was forced to stay at the guildhall most of the day to make sure nothing broke(Like that was gonna happen).

Mira looked up from her job just as she saw a mop of spiky blonde hair walk out the door with a flyer in his hand.

 _Looks like he's leaving again…_

The young adult cast a sorrowful glance at the man's retreating figure, which did not go unnoticed by everyone. A certain group of girls were watching the bartender's every move since they walked in the guilds doors earlier that same morning.

Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy were whispering and giggling like a couple of little kids at a side table in the bright guild hall. They were planning something that they had been talking about for a while now. In fact the whole subject came up and hit them in the face about two weeks ago when Erza had invited all of the girls at Fairy Hills to have a girls night out at the bath house there. Lucy had been invited by Levy of course.

 _Flashback:_

" _Erza, thank you so much for inviting all of us here." Lucy told her redheaded friend._

" _Oh man, it was much needed." Cana had already stripped and sunk all the way up to the top of her chest, Of course with a bottle of sake in her hand, ready to go._

" _Juvia is very thankful as well. It feels lovely in here." Juvia exclaimed as she dipped her toes in to feel the water._

 _Bisca hadn't been able to come because Asuka had come down with a cold. Alzack had told her to go but she deemed that her daughter was more important than a bath._

" _The water feels great!" Lisanna, sitting on the other side of the bath, fully submerged herself before coming back up for air. Her dripping wet hair looked like moonbeams in the dimly lit room._

" _You're very welcome, now let's get down to business." Erza said as she looked at everyone individually with a deadly glare. "Gossip!" The swordswoman's face lightened up immediately and her eyes were as bright as the sun._

" _Yes! Finally the juicy stuff!" Cana exclaimed after she had downed her bottle and was reaching for another somewhere in the room._

" _What! I never agreed to this!" Lucy and Levy scrambled around the pool ready to get out when Erza shot them a look that could kill that made them sit back down._

" _Juvia loves Gray-sama and Gray-sama only." The bluenette in the corner stated matter-of-factly._

" _Aww, come on Juvia! There's gotta be someone else you like… ohohoh! What about Gajeel, you're always going to him for help and he tells you lots of stuff he never tells anyone else!" Cana practically jumped on the girl to get the information out of her._

" _Gajeel is just a friend though, we have known each other since we both grew up in Phantom Lord." Juvia still had her heart set on Gray since the day they met in battle, 5 years ago._

" _Well then, look like we'll have to find someone else to go with Gajeel because he so desperately needs it." Erza had invited all if them to come to get gossip and she was gonna get it no matter what._

 _The brunette and redhead scanned the bath house and both pairs of eyes landed on the one and only, Levy McGarden._

 _The bluenette squeaked under the pressure both girls were putting on her. Erza smiled mischievously and Cana smirked._

" _Looks like we found our girl." Cana said._

" _Me?! Why me? I don't like Gajeel! I never said that! Who said I liked Gajeel anyway? He's just a really good friend! What about Lucy and Natsu?" The petite girl was so desperate she squeaked out the last part as a last resort and it seemed to be working as the two eldest girls turned their attention to the cowering blonde in the corner._

" _Way to throw me under the bus Levy…" Lucy muttered under her breath as she wracked her brain for someone else in the guild to be on the spot, even if they weren't at the bath house tonight, which consisted of Erza, Cana, Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, and Juvia. Wendy had decided to not come as she was going on a solo mission the next day._

" _Mira! What about Mira! Have you seen the way she looks at… Laxus! Uh-huh! Laxus! Him!" Lucy blurted out randomly since she wasn't at the bath tonight and was all Lucy could think of at the moment. But Laxus? Where did he come from? Lucy had never talked to him much besides a couple times during the whole Tenrou Island disaster._

" _Mira? And Laxus? Where did they come from?" Erza questioned the blonde._

" _Well, you know how Mira sometimes looks sad when she thinks no one's looking? Well, haven't you noticed those are always the times when Laxus in never around or about to leave for a mission?" Lucy was just blurting stuff out at this point having no idea what she was saying anymore._

" _Hm, you know? You're actually right. I've caught Mira looking at the guild doors right after Laxus leaves for a mission more than once with a sad expression." Cana said._

 _Lisanna had decided to stay quiet because she wouldn't be caught dead gossiping about her demon sister unless she wanted to die that night. Erza was probably one of the only ones that could gossip about Mira without dying the next day._

 _The girls stayed up a while longer talking about the two people before saying their goodbyes. Lucy staying at Levy's house for the night as she did not particularly want to walk around Magnolia at 11 at night._

 _End of Flashback_

Mira ended her shift as Kinana rushed up to take her place.

"Thanks Kinana, again for taking this shift on such short notice." Mira smiled gratefully at her purple haired friend.

"Oh, it's no problem! I love this job anyway." Kinana started filling mugs of beer as orders were shot at her from every different direction.

Mira walked by Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy's table and saw them whispering about something. She started walking closer and heard one of them say, "Laxus should.."

The white haired bartender froze in her spot.

 _Why are they talking about Laxus? What are they saying?_

Mira walked straight up to the three girls and stared down at them. Lucy looked up from a paper in front of her and saw Mira.

Hey Mira! What are you doing? I thought it was still your shift?" Lucy asked Mirajane.

Lisanna stood up and started walking away. "Um, I have to go home and pick something up for, uh, Levy! Yeah, Levy! Um, I'll be, uh, right back Mira!"

Mirajane watched her sister leave with a suspicious look on her face as she turned back to the bluenette and blonde. Levy was the next to stand up and start leaving.

"Uh, Lucy! Can I have your house keys because I think I left my, um, umbrella at your house last time I was there! Thanks!" Levy grabbed the keys from Lucy's hand and sprinted out of the guildhall.

Now Mira knew something was up. Levy had just run in the opposite direction of Lucy's house and it hadn't rained in Magnolia in over a week. Also, Lisanna, almost never talked to Levy so-

Wait, now that she thought about it, these last couple of weeks she had seen Lisanna, levy, and Lucy talking constantly everywhere she looked. She had never noticed it until now.

"Lucy… mind telling me what's going on?" Mira smiled sweetly but Lucy knew that under that was a soul that wanted to tear her apart limb by limb.

"Um, actually, I can't right now. I promised Natsu I would go fishing today and he's already been waiting for me to finish up here to I have to go. Bye Mira!" Lucy walking slowly, calmly and collectively but once she closed the guild doors, she sprinted as far away as she could to Natsu and Happy's house because she wouldn't be caught dead lying to Mira so she immediately started planning how their now very important fishing trip would go.

Levy and Lisanna met up at the train station of Magnolia to catch up to someone every important that was needed for their plan.

Laxus Dreyar.

The two girls felt awful for lying to Mira but it had to be done for her own happiness.

They started looking for a tall man with spiky blonde hair and a huge scar over his right eye. He wasn't that hard to find so they immediately set their plan into action by sneaking up behind him and putting magic-resistant handcuffs onto him hands and knocking him out with a large baseball bat.

He fell onto his face and the two girls dragged him away to continue their evil plan for him and his beloved crush.

Mira was just putting away the dishes when she senses someone coming into the guild. It was after hours and everyone had left a while ago so she called out to the person to let them know there was a mage ready and waiting if it was a criminal or dark/black mage.

"If you're here for something or someone, there is no one here but me so leave or else I'll have to fight y-" Mirajane wasn't able to finish her sentence as she was knocked over the head with baseball bat. The exact same one that had knocked out Laxus.

Two figures came out from behind Mira.

"I'm kinda surprised she didn't sense us behind her." Figure 1 said.

"I know, same with Laxus though. He didn't suspect anything, I think." Figure 2 answered.

A third figure came out from behind the guild's front doors.

"Lisanna! Lucy! Hurry up, we don't have much time!" Moonlight washed over the third figure and illuminated her light blue hair.

"Sorry Levy! Help me pick her up, Lisanna." Lucy yell whispered back at her.

The three figures carried the knocked out bartender around the bar and out the guild's doors to the waiting magic mobile. Lucy hooked herself up and set Mirajane next to another knocked out figure. Laxus had been put there and was still knocked out so they left him alone since his handcuffs and ropes were still on him.

The trio drove a little while before they stopped beside a field of flowers and the clear night sky above them. They settled the two knocked out figures next each other and took off their restraints.

"They're going to kill us for this, aren't they?" Levy whispered as the three girls stepped back into the mobile and drove off.

"Yup, they sure are Levy." Lisanna told her as they left the two people in the field alone, together,

Mirajane woke up to the sound of crickets and immediately woke up to find herself in field a long ways away from Magnolia.

"Huh, I wonder where I a- Laxus! What are you doing here!?" Mira jumped when she spotted the blonde sitting up next to her rubbing his forehead.

"How should I know? All I remember is that one moment I was at the train station and the next I'm out here next to.. You." If Mira wasn't here witnessing it, she wouldn't have believed it.

Laxus Dreyar was blushing. Blushing, as in his cheeks turned all rosey and pink from embarrassment.

"Well, looks like we'll have to walk back and get the person who did this to us." Mira stood up looked around her. She had absolutely no idea which way she should go.

"It's fine, I already know who did it. Lisanna, Levy, and Lucy. Their scent is all over you and me." Laxus said matter of factly.

"What? Why would they do thi- Oh." Mira face started to turn very, very red at this thought. She quickly turned around but Laxus was quick enough to grab her hand and turn her back around.

"Listen, Mira, there's been something I've wanted to tell you for a while and I think I know why those girls did this so I might as well make use of this moment. He yanked her hand and let her stumble into his lap while doing so. At this point they were both sitting on the ground with Mira looking up at his face in the moonlight.

Laxus turned his face to face her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Mirajane Strauss, I love you." Laxus tilted his face down and lifted Mira's chin upwards.

Then he crashed his lips onto hers.

The kiss was rough and not very rhythmic at first but they soon found a rhythm that fit them both.

Mira had never been happier. His lips tasted like honey but there was something sparky about the kiss as well. The kiss was short but it was the best couple seconds of Mira's life.

Laxus pulled away first.

"I think I love you to Laxus…" Mira said still in a daze.

"Think?"

No, I know so. " The whitette, being brave brought her face up to his to finish what they had started.

The night ended for them with the stars above them and their lips locked.

Other people however were about to get the worst wake up call they had ever received, given straight to them by the one and only, Mirajane Strauss.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: OH MY GOSH GUYS IM SO SORRY IT"S LIKE A WHOLE WEEK LATE! I feel awful that i made you wait! (I hope someone was) With the hurricane affecting my family we had trouble with flooding and I could never get on but I got on as soon as possible and so here I am! Hope you all enjoy Elfman's One-shot!

xXx

"Why are you always saying men this and men that! You're so annoying!" A pretty brunette yelled.

Evergreen had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. The girls at Fairy Hills had had a girls night and kept pestering her about Elfman and their relationship. O course she yelled at all of them that they weren't even friends because that's what they were… right?

"Fighting with women is not manly!" Elfman shouted over her before heading to go find Natsu and start a real fight to look manly for you know who.

Evergreen huffed and stormed over to the bar where Mira was busy handing out mugs to all the older men in the guild that didn't care about getting drunk at 9 in the morning.

"Why is he always like this! He just has to say stuff about men all the time doesn't he! I'm so sick and tired of him!" The curvacious brunette yelled to no one in particular, but Mirajane took this as a sign to enter her self debate.

"Then why do you keep coming back to him?" The white-haired woman asked innocently. Evergreen looked at her in shock and started stuttering.

"Wh- but- I don't- W-what are you talking a-about!? I don't come back to him, it's h-him who always comes back to me!" Evergreen was debating on whether or not she should go back to Fairy Hills and take a nice long bath to calm herself down because she really needed it right about now.

"Oh, okay." Mirajane smiled innocently at her but they both knew it had an underlying message.

 _We both know I'm right so let's be done with this conversation, okay?_

Evergreen quickly left the bar after that and went to find the rest of the Thunder Legion for safety precautions of her own safety.

"She's so dang annoying! Why can't she keep her comments to herself! It's more manly!" Elfman shouted to no one is particular as he was home alone at the Strauss sibling house. Lisanna and Mira were at the guild and their bar shift didn't end for about another hour.

"Why can't she just listen and be a man about it!?" Elfman continued to shout until he heard the door open to their house. He froze and sat in his bedroom and listened. It sounded like they were in the kitchen rummaging around for something. He slowly but surely got off of his bed and walked to the kitchen at the fastest past he could muster without letting the person or people he was here.

"Juvia can't find it! Where did he put it!" One person yell-whispered. Was that Juvia?

"Shut up and it has to be here because Mira said he put it in one of the cabinets of the kitchen last night!" That one sounded like Levy.

"Don't tell me to shut up! Just find it and then leave because I think he's asleep, we can't let him know were here!" A person that sounded suspiciously like Lisanna spoke.

He heard them say Mira so obviously they knew her. So just why were they sneaking around in their house looking for something this man put in one of the kitchen drawers last night?

"Wait! Juvia has found it!" Okay, that was definitely Juvia. Who else talks in third person? Much less using someone else's name.

"Great! Let's go before he wakes up!" A high pitched voice told him it was surely Levy. He knew they were about to leave so he got out of his hiding spot to confront them when all of the sudden he saw black everywhere.

Earlier That Day:

"Have you guys noticed how Elf-nee looks at Evergreen?" Lisanna asked her group of friends at the guild. Levy, Lucy,Lisanna, Cana, Erza, and Juvia were surrounding at table at the back of the guild hall. Mira was still serving as her shift wouldn't end until 10 am.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I have." Erza spoke. She glanced away to watch Evergreen look at Bickslow in a rude way before flipping her hair and walking away to where Elfman is and start arguing about how he says stuff is always manly.

"Ya know, I think you have a point Lis." Lucy commented as she followed Erza's gaze to the people of their current topic.

"Juvia thinks they should be together like Juvia's Gray-sama and herself!" The bluenette started blushing fiercely and gushing about how amazing her Gray-sama is.

"Hey Juvia? You do know that you two aren't actually together right?" Lucy set her hand in Juvia's shoulder.

The bluenette recoiled at her touch.

"You only say that because you want him all to yourself! LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia hissed and went to sit by Erza instead. Lucy just stared dumbly after her and then snapped out if it to rejoin the conversation about Elfman and Evergreen.

"Juvia has a point you guys," Cana finally spoke up from in between gulps of her alcohol. "they totally need to hook up soon."

"Cana!" Lisanna made a weird face and turned to face Levy because they were the only ones actually talking about Elfman and Evergreen as Erza was playing with a sword, Cana was chugging a barrel of beer, Juvia was hissing at Lucy, and Lucy was too busy trying to calm Juvia down.

"So what are we gonna do about them?" Levy asked the white-haired woman in front of her.

"Well, we can always just knock my brother out since he's a deep sleeper and we can ask Evergreen if she wants to go shopping since she could never turn that down. And then we could take Elf-nee and drag him to where Ever is and then he would wake up and have to take her to lucnh since it's a 'manly thing to do'." Lisanna explained to the group which had quieted down to listen to Lisanna talk.

Everyone nodded their heads and started talking about who would go where while a certain demon bartender listens from a couple tables over. It was a miracle she had actually been able to hear over the sound of her younger brother fighting Natsu Gray, and the rest of the guilds boys in the center of the room.

"Well, let's see where this goes." Mira smiled as she walked quickly back to the bar as if she never left.

Present Time:

"Hello Evergreen."

"What do you want Scarlet." The said brunette was sitting next to the Thunder Legion since her fight with Elfman that morning.

"Would you like to go shopping with me? I know a great place to eat before we go to and I'll pay." Erza never did things like this so obviously Evergreen said yes.

They were out the door and off to the shops before anyone could say Fairy Tail.

Lisanna smiled from her seat at the guild. Now they both of them and could put the second part of their plan into action.

"So where is this place you found that we could eat at, Scarlet?" Evergreen questioned the redhead.

"Oh, it's not too far from here. Actually it's right there." The two women turned a corner and found them face to face with a _**really**_ fancy restaurant.

"Oh my, Scarlet! You've really outdone yourself this time. Why?" Evergreen glared at Erza while the redhead smiled and called over her shoulder.

"You can come out now Elfman!"

Said man stepped out from behind a vendor's stand and waves shyly at the dumbfounded brunette.

"ELFMAN! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Evergreen shrieked demanding to know what was happening behind her back.

"Trust me! I didn't come here on my own accord, I was knocked out. So not manly.." The last part was mumbled under his breathe but Evergreen heard him and scowled at Erza.

"Scarlet, did you happen to set me up on a date with, him?" Ever said the last word in a disgusting tone that had Elfman glaring at her.

"Actually it was Lisanna, Levy, Lucy, Cana, Juvia, and me who did it so you're welcome! Have a nice lunch you two!" And with that, Erza turned on her heel and left without another word.

Evergreen faced her date.

"We all know your buying right?"


End file.
